Kono's Favorite Song
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: it's been a long hard week, doing paperwork, chin n'danny leave, kono's listening to music her fav song comes on, steve goes to her office...wonder what could happen...trust me you'll want to read
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews on this but I took you alls advice and decided to add more detail and now that I've read it again I realize I was in a rush—sorry about that. Hope ya'll like the new updated version. Oh and I've never been to Hawaii so I'm just making up some of the addresses here and I've decided to make it a mulit-chapter fic.**

**Chapter 1: Change**

It was the end of a very long and exhausting week for the 5-0 team. They had a hard case that when they got a lead to a bad guy it seemed the bad guys just kept coming but they finally got to the head person and arrested everyone that was connected to them. They were selling drugs, guns, anything that they could get their hands on just to make some money. Kono and Steve eventually had to go undercover to get to the top person; that's when their relationship changed. For the first time Kono realized that she was falling for the LT. Commander—_FLASHBACK: it was the last day of the operation and everything was going to according to plan or so they thought when all of the sudden a shot rang out and nearly hit Steve. It kind of stunned them both but they quickly recovered and looked to see where it came from; he saw some movement down the hallway and motioned for her to follow. There was a shootout, the bad guys went down but so did Steve and that's what scared her and that's when she knew was falling for him. She couldn't help it, hell any woman could fall for him—those blue eyes, that rippling muscular body, that voice so smooth and yet assertive and that smile would make anyone a puddle. She had to push those feelings aside for the moment so she could focus to make sure he was alright. After checking for a pulse, finding that it strong and steady she checked for any signs of a GSW but only found that he had bump on his head. She figured that when he was diving from some bullets that he hit his head on the wall pretty hard because he was still out. "This is Officer Kono Kalakaua." Officer down, officer down, I need an ambulance and back up here at the warehouse. We're at 1520 Beach Drive Building A." After she called it in to dispatch through her phone she put her arms underneath his arms and pulled him into a room nearby. "Who knew you'd be this heavy Steve?" she said out loud to herself. After that she leaned against the wall next to the door with Steve's head in her lap and unconsciously she began rubbing the top of his head and humming a tune. He was awakened by the most beautiful sound in the world; at first he thought he was dreaming till he opened his eyes and looked up at Kono. She was so beautiful and her hands were so soft, one rubbing the top of head through his hair, the other was holding his hand. He knew he was and had been falling for the rookie for quite some time now possible since the first day she decked that guy who got in on her wave, he smiled at that memory. "Hey Steve you're awake…" she noticed him stirring, "What'cha smiling about?" "Oh just thinking about that first day that we all met you and you decked that guy; I must say you had me hooked and I knew you'd make a great addition to the team."_

"_Aww you're so sweet, maybe you should hit your head more often…no that wouldn't be a good idea, scratch that. Don't worry back up and an ambulance is on the way. We're just waiting now."_

Now it was a Friday and she couldn't stop thinking about that UC job, she knew that something shifted in both of their relationships and she thought he knew it also. But after all that they still had to paperwork in which she hated so to make it go faster she turned on some music. The radio was playing great dancing songs so she was kind of dancing in her chair and it did work, before she knew it she was about 90% done with the work and it was almost 7:00 PM. "Oh wow. Can you believe this?" she thought. Danny and Chin were already done with their paperwork, she still didn't how they could get done that fast but anyway they said to meet them at a local bar when they finished up. "Oh yay that means it's just me and Steve." She kept thinking to herself. Then her song came on—ET by Katy Perry—she didn't know she loved it so much and then it occurred to her—that's the way Steve made her feel and she couldn't take sitting down anymore; getting up and stretching she started dancing in time to the beat of the music.

"_You're touch magnetizing, feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing…" _

She kept swiveling her hips and moving her shoulders in time, little did she know she being watched by none other than Steve. He decided he needed a break and he thought he heard music coming from Kono's office so he went and checked it out and was caught off guard by what she was doing even though she was just dancing he was defiantly having a reaction so he leaned against the doorway with a smile on his face just watching her beautiful movements. Then she turned around and was startled by him just standing there and trips on the corner of her desk; she starts to fall but Steve catches her in his arms and she just stares at him with a smile. "Thanks" was all she could think of to say to him with that song playing in the background

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with you loving…"_

"Damn, it had to be at that part." She thought as she continues to stares into those beautiful hypnotic blue eyes. She doesn't know what comes over her but she wraps her arms around his neck and starts him slowly and deep then it becomes aggressive with both of them wrapped around each other now with her legs around his waist, his hands running through her hair, she moans his name as he moves to the side of her neck, he smiles. He backs her up till they hit the desk. The next thing she knew both of their clothes were thrown around on the floor and she loved every minute of it. He was so gentle and aggressive at the same time that it blew her mind. He was sending shivers up and down her spine every time he nipped at her neck but she loved it. She did the same thing to him except she got a little carried away and bit a little harder than she thought; he thought he was going to loose it every time she did that; it was pain and pleasurable at the same time. Then she flipped them over and took him to a whole new level of experience; the pain of the edge of the desk against the small of his back and the pleasure that he was getting from Kono was amazing. And they both screamed out each other's names when they hit their peak, Kono was first because she couldn't hold it anymore—that man felt so good. Being held by those board shoulders and arms made her feel safe, secure and cherished all at the same time. After they both came down from their high, they climbed off the desk and laid down on the floor his arms were wrapped protectively around her and he laid his shirt on top of them and both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces. "Wow" she thought just before she fell asleep.

BUZZZZ BUZZZZ…

AN: hummm wonder who could be calling, you gotta wait till the next chapter is up. Sorry this one took long. Please review it keeps me motivated…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for all your reviews! This chapter is a continuation of the first chapter**

**Chapter 2: later that night…**

They both were starting to stir and still feeling the after affects from the previous events, Kono said, "Is it just me or are you vibrating because you are seriously turning me on surfer boy." "Babe it's not me, it's either my phone or yours…so you like to be vibrated?" he replied with a loopy grin. Realizing what she had just said she blushed, "Oops did I say that out loud?" "Yup, you sure did." He still had that loopy grin on his face which could make her into a puddle. They both sat up and grabbed their cells and exclaimed at the same time, "Shit…its Chin and Danny!" "Oh my god is it the time! It's already midnight…well I guess time flies when you're having the most amazing experience of your life!" She shouted. Answering his phone, "Hey Danno…" "Are you guys coming or not? Do you know it's midnight?" Danno shouted and Kono could hear him; she started laughing and couldn't stop, "I can here Kono laughing, why is she laughing?" "Chill out Danno, we took a little break and must've fallen asleep. Do you not remember that we went undercover? So we had just a little more paperwork than you two. Don't worry we'll be their in a few minutes and as for Kono laughing, I think she's a little tired you know punch drunk so you probably sound funny to her. Bye Danno" "Alright fine, we'll wait for you. Now we've already eaten but I can order something for you." "That'd be great, just order a Hawaiian pizza." "Ugh, pineapples and pizza do not mix but if that's what you want I'll order it. Bye." After hanging up they started getting dressed and talking. "Hey Steve lets not tell them about us; I'd like to keep it covert right now. Not that I don't mind them knowing it's just you know Chin sees me as a little sister and sometimes can get overprotective but I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions about who I go with and I want you." "Okay I don't mind doing things covertly. I don't mind and I want you to baby." He pulls her to him and leans down and slowly, but with passion kisses her. Kono could feel her whole body tingle, that kiss was mind blowing and she had to tear herself away or otherwise she was going to throw him down on the floor and have her way with him again but she didn't want to keep them waiting she broke the kiss, "Babe if I don't stop you now, I'm going to get carried away." They both smiled. He opened the passenger door for her, "Thanks. You know you are a real gentleman." "Well I try to be but only if you want me to." "No I do want you to; it makes me feel special." "Okay but only for you Kono."

After starting the truck he took her hand in his and held it, she leaned her back against the headrest when he felt her hand tighten against his, "What's wrong Kono?" Steve sounded worried but she said, "Oh god, how am I going to hide those bite marks you gave me. They're all over my neck. Thank you seal boy." Looking in the mirror at them and smiled. "Me, what about you; as I recall you bit me too but a little harder. I think that my bruises might be a little bigger." They both looked at each other and started laughing; he loved the little pet names she came up for him. Pulling the truck over and putting it into park he leaned in the back seat and pulled out a black tee then proceeded to grab a pair of scissors and cut it in half. She was shocked at what he was doing to his tee and wondered what he was up to. He finished cutting it in half and took one half and rolled up then tied the ends together and put it around her neck. "There now you have a scarf; it goes great with your shirt by the way." "Wow Steve; you know you really are an amazing person. Maybe we could go rock climbing sometime, just this time please don't break anything."

"Don't worry I'll try not to."

By the time they pulled up to the bar, it was 12:15; Danny and Chin were sitting at a booth next to window.

"Well looky there here comes to those two…" ranted Danny. "Shut up Danny." Replied Kono, Steve just smirked. "ooo Hawiian, I love this pizza, how did you know Danny?" She said. "Steve told me to order it. Eww that is so gross." "Oh calm down Danno." Interjected Steve; they all sat there quietly just enjoying the silence when her favorite song came on again and she had this huge smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Chin or Danny. Of course Steve knew why she was smiling and inside he was smiling but had a poker face on the outside. "Cuz why are smiling like that?" "This is my favorite song." "Oh really now why is that?" "Chin please, this song has an amazing beat, it's a great song to dance to. Hey Steve wanna dance?" "Yeah sure." They made their way to dance floor and began to move in time to the rhythm. His hands around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer; she needed to feel him against her because she couldn't stand, she didn't care that Chin or Danny were staring at them with their eyes wide in surprise, she didn't care about anything expect having hold her again. Their bodies were rocking from side to side and she was swirling her hips against him and he thought he was going to loose right there on the dance floor; leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Sweety if you don't stop that with your hips I'm going to have to take you down." Smiling and looking at him straight in the eyes she challenged him and did it again. "Oh you're so going to get it when we get back home." "Oooh I hope so but only if you can catch me once I get out your truck." They laughed and contuined dancing to the song till it was over then went back to the booth. "Care to share with the class?" Danno suggested wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Both said at the same time, "Shut up Danno" Chin just looked at her and she said, "What I was having fun, gees cuz you are not my mother. Oh my god I am not a little girl anymore. I am a woman now and also a cop or did you forget that." She spouted and glared at him daring him to comment but knowing her he didn't; he would just talk to her later. "Come on guys we better go, it's already almost 1:30 and I'm pretty sure we're all tired. Thank goodness it's Saturday." Chin stated and they all nodded in agreement. Going their separate ways Kono got into the truck with Steve and they drove to his house; as soon as they pulled up she bolted out of the truck and started running with a huge smile on her face. She looked back quickly to find Steve hot on her heals with a huge smile on his also. She was pretty fast but he knew hiding places and as soon as she came around the corner of the house he tackled her. "Gottcha! See I told you I'd catch you now I think some pay back is in order." "Oh no you don't." they began to wrestle and in the end Steve was on top, straddling her with her arms above her head. To say the least she loved it and she could feel him getting harder by the minute. He lent down and ever so gentle whispered, "You're going to get again tonight." The way he said it sent shivers through her whole body and the next thing she knew he picked her up bridle style and took her into his house to his bedroom and they made passion filled love all night. They were asleep in each others arms again and just before both of succumbed to sleep they both thought the same thing, "I could get used to this"

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope everyone loves it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: please review, I love everyone's review and I like to know what people are thinking. Yeah this story may not have angst or any of that but I just wanted to do a story w/o it but don't worry I'll put some humor in it.**

**Chapter 3: the next day…**

Kono woke to the wonderful smell of coffee and pancakes. She just smiled because she was happy and felt safe for the first time, in her mind she knew that Steve wouldn't hurt her like all her other boyfriends did in the past. She just laid there underneath the covers thinking that this is what real love is supposed to feel like. Like your whole world is now complete and the man you love would do anything in his power to protect you. Slowly getting out of bed and putting on just her bra and panties she didn't feel the need to put on more clothes besides she wanted to go swimming afterwards; heading to the kitchen she suddenly just stopped by the table and had a huge smile on her face. There he was in just his boxers and bare board shoulders, her eyes scrapped up and down his body like it was a piece of art. She could see the muscles moving as flipped over a pancake, taking a drink of coffee, and just being awesome. She noticed her bite marks on his shoulders and thought, "I guess I did get a little carried away. They are a bit bigger than the ones he left me on my neck. Oh man he has long bruise on the small of his back, damn I hope that doesn't hurt…" she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the smooth sound of his voice, "See something you like?" she blushed big time, "Yeah I do but I have to ask, does that bruise from the edge of the desk hurt?" her voice and eyes were filled with concern for him. He simply replied, "Yeah a little but I do not regret it so don't worry about it. As long as I just take some Advil it'll be alright." "Well okay, I just don't want Danny or Chin to notice that you're moving around a bit slower than usual. They'll know for sure something's up. Then again they could figure that you were with Catherine so lets let them think that." "Okay" was all he said as he handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her softly on the lips. "So you want to go hiking later today?" he asked. "Sure that'd be great but I don't have my hiking things or my boots so we need to stop by my house first before we go. What time did you want to head out." She replied as they sat down and began eating breakfast. "Well it's now 10:00 so we can head to your place in hour if that's alright." "Yeah that's fine."

They finished and cleaned up the dishes. He said he had to take a shower before they went and she said that she was going to nap on the couch till his was ready to go. The next thing she knew he was gently waking her up by placing small kisses all around her neck and face and she just smiled then they head out.

"Damn Chin's car is there." Kono stated and Steve just smirked, she playfully hit his arm and he replied, "Don't worry; he didn't know what your plans were. Just make up an excuse unless you want him to find out about us." "Like I said before I want to keep this covertly; I like it that way for right now." He pulled into the driveway and Chin turned around surprised to see Kono getting out of Steve's truck.

"Hey Kono what are you doing today?"

"I'm going hiking with S…boss…why?" she almost said his first name; she would have to watch herself when talking to Chin or Danny.

"Oh okay. Umm why are you getting out Steve's truck if you're going hiking?"

"He saw me jogging and picked me up so I can get hiking things."

"Oh…" he stopped himself from asking too many questions, he thought he saw a bruise on the side her neck but decided not to ask; he knew she was a woman and cop but still a part of him still saw her as a little girl. "Hey boss how are today…you okay?" he noticed that when Steve got out of the truck he was moving kind of slowly.

"Yeah I'm great, why?"

"It looked like you were in some pain there, your back alright?"

"Yes Chin just a little bruise."

"May I see it?"

Kono looked at Steve but nodded that it was going to be alright and she went back to get her things. He pulled up his shirt and turned around. "Damn Steve what did you do, who did that to you?" Chin was getting overly excited and wanted to know who hurt him like that.

He just had this huge smile on his face when he turned around and Chin went, "Nevermind I don't wanna know. I know that kind of look. I didn't know Catherine was in town."

"She's not anymore; just had a few hours last night of leave then had to go back this morning."

"Oh okay…Cuz are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah I'm done; I was actually on my way out here when you called me Mr. Impatient."

They all laughed when Chin piped up again, "Can I ask you something Kono?"

"Sure what is it?" she said hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Steve.

"What are those marks on your neck?"

"You seriously don't know…come on Cuz you're smarter than that."

"Okay then who made those love bites on your neck?"

"That my friend is none of your business. Would you want to know every time I have a boyfriend over?"

"No way then at least does he treat you right?"

She smiled, "Yes he does. He's the perfect gentleman and doesn't push me into anything."

"Well that's good because if he ever hurt you I swear…"

This time she stopped him from finishing his sentence, "Chin stop, he's not going to hurt me, I have a good feeling about this one. I think…I think he might be a keeper."

"Alright, I just want you to be safe. You know I love right?"

"Yeah I know and I love you too but I need you to let me live my love life please."

"Ok and have a great time hiking."

They embraced and then went their separate ways but Chin was thinking, "I've find out who she's going with." With that mission in mind he decided to go to Danny's to see if he wanted to help him out.

**AN: ooo what's going to happen when Kono finds out that they're trying find out…please please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to thank everyone for all your reviews. Don't worry I'll address on how Steve feels about lying to Chin.**

**Chapter 4: trailing and other things**

The drive there was usually quiet and Kono knew that something was up. She gently rubbed a hand on top of his shoulder to tell him that it would be alright. "Babe I do not like lying to him. It felt so wrong like I was betraying him. I…I should tell him that it wasn't Catherine that it was somebody else."

"Yeah I know, I hated lying to him to but I want to see where this is going to go first before we announce our beautiful relationship. And yes I don't mind you telling him that it was somebody else instead of Catherine, she doesn't deserve this either even though ya'll have broken up. Knowing Chin, he's probably up to something, he's like a dog with a bone, won't give up till he has the right answer. Trust me on this; he's done this with another boyfriend from when I was in the circuit. I think maybe he just wants to protect me but how do you protect me from getting a broken heart, I don't know."

"Like this…" he pulled over to the side of the road and reaches over and kisses her slowly n' passionately like there a fire burning just below the surface ready to explode. They pull apart and she has the most wide eyed grin on her face, "Thanks. You always know what do at the right time. How did you know that I needed that?"

He grins, "I just do baby and I would never hurt you like your other ones before. I'm a one woman guy and I'll do anything in the world to love, protect and cherish you. Just know if you ever need somebody to lean on, I am right here and I'll help or fight for you through anything no matter how painful."

After hearing him say this she had tears running down her checks; he gently wiped them away with his thumb and gave her a tissue. "Something wrong?" he asked with such sincere concern.

"No Steve. It's just that who knew you'd be that deep, I mean wow; you know just what to say to girl to make her feel better. No these are happy tears because I never thought I'd meet a guy with such amazing qualities and just being awesome. You know I've been hurt so many times and my heart has been crushed over a thousand times then you say this wonderful, amazing thing and it just brings the pieces of my heart back together completely and I know now that you are IT for me. No more searching, no more anything if you feel the same way?"

"Yes I do"

"Could you call Chin please and tell him…tell him that it wasn't Catherine but keep it a mystery. I want to know how long we can keep this a secret." She kind of laughed when she said this.

"Sure anything for you babe." He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial.

"Chin."

"Hey Chin, umm earlier I lied to you about what I said. I am so sorry; I was just embarrassed that it was a one night stand. I've never done that but I don't plan on doing it again. You there"

"Yeah I am here…you know I could tell you that were lying but I didn't want to press the issue. What happened with you and Catherine?"

"We broke up 2 months ago but don't worry it was mutual. We both knew that we didn't love each other and she kind of had her eye on someone else."

"Okay brah. I know how hard that is but don't worry I forgive you. How's the hiking going?"

"We're almost there but I pulled over because I hated lying to you like that and I wanted to get it off my chest."

"It's cool and yes to answer your next question we're still cool; alright?"

"Alright see you later."

"Later"

They both smiled and continued on to the hiking trail. They got there around 2:00.

**Meanwhile back at Danny's apt:**

"So the great Super Seal apologized?" Danny kind of sounded shocked when he heard the conversation.

"Yeah he did. I guess it was really eating him up. Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

"Nah nothing is strange around him anymore. I've gotten use to it but maybe that time in prison changed him. He's a lot more careful on cases now and he seems to care a lot about people now. I mean sure he still goes all seal sometimes but only when it needs to be done. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, it was just weird when I went to Kono's house but she was getting out of the truck with Steve and then that lame excuse he gave about Catherine…"

Danny all of sudden put a hand in front of him, "Kono was getting out of Steve's truck? What was she wearing?"

"Well at the time I didn't think anything of it but it looked very similar to what she was wearing last night."

Quickly getting out his phone, Danny went to pictures and pulled one up, "did it look like this?"

"Actually yeah, it was the exact same thing." Pointing at the picture of Steve and Kono dancing it was actually a pretty cute pic of them. He had his hands on her hips, she had her arms locked around his neck and they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Danny replied, "Well it looks like our 2 little lovebirds want to keep this a secret from us. Chin, I think we need to let them know that we know" He laughed when he said this but Chin was like, "Brah wait a minute, they obviously don't want us to know about them right now and after what Kono said to me this morning I don't think it's a good idea to invade their personal life. I like Steve and he's a good match for her."

Danno just looked shocked at Chin for not going for his brilliant idea, "Look man, Steve has to know all my life, why can't we do the same to him?"

"Because Danny…it's not right…maybe if we just watch their actions when we get back in the office on Monday then get some proof, I'd be willing to go along with your little game."

"YES! I knew you'd see it my way. Oh what did Kono tell you this morning?"

He just shrugged, "Well I asked her who made those love bites all around her neck and she told me it was none of my business but …" he was again cut off by Danno, "Love bites on the neck! Looks like Super Seal has got some moves. Oh this is good; you should've taken a picture…" "Ewww Danno, I don't need that mental picture in my head." Danno started laughing so hard but Chin hit him in the arm, "hey what was that for?" "That's for laughing at me. I seriously don't want to know what those 2 do in privacy especially after that bruise I saw on Steve's back…" "Yeah you're right…wait what bruise on Steve's back?" "The one I saw this morning…it goes straight across the small of his back…oh no don't say it Daniel, I really don't want to hear it…" before Chin could even finish protesting Danny was already saying, "Well well, it seems our little rookie likes to be rough even though she looks all sweet and innocent…" he suddenly stopped talking when he noticed that Chin was getting redder by the minute and giving him death glares. "Daniel do not talk about my cousin that way! Now I do not care what she does with him just as long as she's happy, you got that? Next time you say something like I will punch you out!" he growled that statement out and Danny kind of got scared, "Alright Chin I won't, I was just trying to make a little joke but I didn't know it'd offend you like that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok just don't do it again."

"Ok, we still cool?"

"Of course we are…lets just see what happens on Monday"

**AN: CLIFFY...well what is going to happen on Monday?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please **

**Chapter 5: Monday**

Again she wakes up in his arms and with a smile on her face then fades as she realizes that it's Monday and they're going to have to go work. While their getting dressed, they both are unaware of what Chin or Danno has discovered.

Pulling the truck into the parking spot next to the Camaro; Danno was just getting out of his car and Kono noticed so she ducked in the floor bored; Steve just laughed and got out.

"Hey Danno, how was your weekend?"

"Oh it was kind of quiet without Grace but Chin came over on Saturday and we hung out. I heard you and Kono went hiking, did you a have a better time with her than me?"

"Well after all she is a woman so yes I did and she didn't complain either like you did."

They both just started laughing out loud remembering when that time when Danny was complaining about every little thing, they found a body and Steve broken his arm. They went and put their things down at their desks and Kono came waltzing in like nothing was wrong but both Chin and Danny smirked; "Why are you guys smirking like that at me?"

"Oh nothing cuz, you just seem really happy and you're whistling. So I guess that new boyfriend of yours is good?"

"Yes he's absolutely perfect! You know when he wants to be, he can be a really deep person. Chin I know that you're worried for me but you don't have to anymore. When I doubted myself, he gave this most amazing, beautiful speech and by the time he was through I was crying but they were joyful tears. Chin he took all my doubts away and I just love waking up in his arms; I feel very safe with him which a first because I've never felt that way about anyone. I mean it cuz, he's tall, has a thick head of hair, beautiful eyes with beautiful long eyelashes and oh man that body, damn, very muscular and wash bored stomach that you could eat off of..." She just sighed with a huge grin on her face and Chin just had his mouth open, "Uh Chin you are going to catch flies…"

"Oh sorry cuz just kind of surprised, this guy has really got you on cloud nine doesn't he?"

"Oh yes defiantly and has the most amazing kisses… 'your kiss is comic, every move is magic…' She started singing the ET song and there was a crash in Steve's office followed by some curses. Kono yelled out, "You ok boss?"

"Yeah I am fine, just dropped something."

Danny just broke into a fit of laughter, glaring at him she said, "Am I amusing you Danno?"

"Oh no….it's just kind of funny…" he was laughing so hard he had tears in eyes…

"And just why is that funny to you? Just because I feel like singing, you know if you knew me better, I always sing when I'm feeling great." This time Chin started laughing and she punched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for laughing at me too. Whatever I've paperwork to do." With that she took off towards her office but then turned and went into Steve's office.

"Boss can I talk to you?"

"Sure what do you need?"

She thought, '_to have you on the couch above me…'_ but then she shook her head and laughed a little and he noticed this, "What'cha laughing about?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Yeah right, we'll talk about that later. Anyway what did you want?"

"Oh right, do you have an extra form?"

"Yes I do…here' he held it out to her, she reached for it and soon as she did that he pulled it back quickly which caused her to start to fall but she put her hands down on his desk and he let out a guttural laugh which caused her to laugh. She then went around his desk, cornered him and punched him in the arm in which just smirked and continued to tease her with the paper by holding it high above his head in which she couldn't reach it. She then thought of tickling him which then she carried out and it worked. He quickly put his arms down and she grabbed the paper. "Ha, now that I know you're ticklish I just might have my advantage." She stated with a big smirk on her face and he just laughed then when she started to walk away he grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her. She immediately grinned, "What do you think you're doing?" she breathed out, she could hardly stand it. Her body was flush against his and it was driving her crazy.

"Oh just giving you a little taste of what you'll be getting later." Before she could respond his lips was against hers and she moaned a little causing him to smile then the door opened and in was Danny.

"Oh my god, what is going on here? Chin come in here!" Danny yelled out and Chin came waltzing in.

"Well what do we have here?" Chin said smirking.

"It's nothing; I was just showing her some self-defense moves." Steve exasperatedly stated but Kono was getting mad, "Look boys get you heads out of the gutter. Nothing is going on."

"Alright sure, cuz." They both left and Kono looked at Steve, "Steve we have to be careful with them around. We almost blew it, well I almost blew it. Damn you and your handsome looks with that smooth voice of yours. Oh and those blue eyes, good lord they're so hypnotic I could just get lost in them." He just gave her a big wide eyed smile and just gave her a little peck on the cheek. "Well you're welcome my surfer girl."

"Look I'm going to my desk now and try to do paperwork again but after that I don't think I'll be able to even concentrate—thank you Steve—oh this is going to be a very long day." She said going out of his office; he smirked.

She just glared at Danny and Chin and they dared not to say anything to her and went back to their work. She was glad that they didn't really have a case to work on at that moment because the thoughts of Steve invaded her mind. After about an hour of trying to work on it and failing she rubbed her head and just looked out in the office, giving glances between Steve, Chin and Danny. Realizing that she was stiff she got up and stretched and walked around in her office. Then she looked at her desk and her mind went back to a couple of days ago when she and Steve made love which made her smile. Chin noticed that she had been standing in front of her desk for a while and wondered why she was standing there. Going into her office she didn't even hear him come in and he knew that she must have been in deep thought.

"Kono, are you okay? You've been standing in front of your desk for a while."

She gasped, "Oh my god, Chin, you could warn somebody when you're coming but yes I'm fine why?"

"You looked like you were in deep thought, something or someone on your mind?" he smiled.

"Oh you just girl stuff, nothing you need to worry about."

"Want to talk about it"

"With you, no not really…Chin I could feel better seriously I was just day dreaming."

"Well ok." With that he walked out and looked at Danny and shook his head no. Danny knew that he was trying to get information out of Kono to see who her mystery boyfriend was but with no luck so he decided he would try.

"Hey Kono, why don't we all go out to dinner and bring that new boyfriend of yours; that way we can meet him."

"Aww thanks Danny but I already have plans for tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Really…that's interesting."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I went and asked Steve the same thing and he said he had plans also. It's just interesting, you know that both you and Steve have plans the same night I invite ya'll out to dinner and you guys can't come. Something you want to share?" he was waving his hands in Danny fashion like he always does when he gets on to something and she thought Chin was bad.

"No Danny I don't have anything to share. Look this relationship is new and before I let you or Chin meet him I want him to myself. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's absolutely fine but what about Steve?"

"What about him?"

"Well you didn't mention him, don't you want him to meet him or is he him?"

"Danno you're not making any sense at all; now if you don't mind I have work to do. Shoo get out." She waved her hands at Danny who just confirmed to him that it was Steve and he was going to get proof.

"Chin guess what Kono just said to me?"

"What? Did she tell you who the mystery boyfriend is?"

"Not exactly but she said the same thing as Steve about having plans for tonight and then she told me that this relationship is new and she doesn't want us to meet him just yet but she didn't mention Steve when saying that? So I asked her what about Steve wouldn't he want to meet him? And then she shooed me off. So this just confirms it right?"

"Danny I think we're on the right path, sounds like she avoided confirming anything…maybe we should just give them some space and they'll come to us when they're ready okay Danny?"

"Yeah I know but I would just love to bust them but I know where you're coming from, trust me."

With that they continued working until it was time to go home; Danny and Chin were the first ones out then Kono and Steve left together holding hands. He opened the door for her then got in himself and they went home.

They had a nice candlelit dinner and just talked for hours swinging in the hammock with his arms around her but someone was watching them….

**AN: wonder who could it be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: please review**

**Chapter 6: Tuesday morning**

When they walked into the office Steve noticed that something felt different but he couldn't figure it out till he heard a gasp come from Kono's office. Running into her office he thought something was wrong but she was just standing there holding a picture. "Kono, where did you get this?"

"I found it on my desk when I put my things down. It's a picture of you and me laying in the hammock all snuggly together. Evidently someone was watching us last night but who?"

"Babe I have no idea but look on the back; there's a note. It says, 'turn around and smile'"

So they did and low and behold there was Chin and Danno ready with a camera then a flash of the camera and they both started erupting with laughter. Steve and Kono didn't think it was very funny but he was like, "how did you guys catch on?"

"Oh it wasn't that difficult. The way Kono came in whistling, when she described her new BF, then she started singing that song and you dropped something in your office—yeah Steve, not hard, not hard at all to put the pieces together. Now we have proof that you two are together. Although Cuz please don't tell me anything else that you and Steve do because I really don't want to know. It's great that he makes you feel special but it's just weird to hear something like that coming from you. "

Steve looked at her with a sideways glance, "What did you tell him?"

"I was describing what you look like and I got a bit carried away." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You do tend to get a little carried away honey." Steve grinned when he said this and Danno replied, "Eww gross, please Steve do not continue with that statement."

"I agree. What ya'll do in the privacy of your home is none of our business."

At this Kono busted out laughing which got everyone to laugh then out of nowhere Steve pulls her to him and dips her and gives her the most fire passion filled kiss, to her it was mind blowing. Chin and Danny took another picture and went, "So is this going to be a regular thing now? Kissing my cousin at the office?"

After needing to come up for air they just shook their heads no. "Let me see those 2 pictures you just took Danno?" Kono asked.

"Sure oh and is this going to be a regular thing now too—the whole calling me 'Danno' bit?"

"Ha Ha. Yes it is and it's for calling me 'Spiderwoman'"

"Seriously, that was a few months ago and besides you were acting like Steve, I couldn't help it."

"Chill out, I was just teasing you. Oh these pictures are so cute."

The first one was them standing beside each other looking shocked at Chin and Danny and the second one was of when Steve had just dipped Kono and kissed her thoroughly. It was pretty cute with her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her-one against the small of her back, the other against her head.

"So now can we all go to that dinner that you 2 skipped out on?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yes Danno we can."

**AN: I know this one was a little short but I had this is my head and I had to get it out before I lost it. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you for everyone's review…sorry I haven't updated; I really got into the new season of Rookie Blue and got into my Rookie Blue story; it's called 'Waiting' check it out. Oh and this just came to me so I've decided to add some angst but do not worry no one is going to die. **

**Chapter 7: still going strong**

It had been a year since Danny and Chin found out about Kono and Steve; things were going great or so they thought but that was all about to change. It happened on the day of their 1 year anniversary when things changed for the worst.

That morning she woke to the sound of Steve's breathing being labored with her head on his chest she could hear him and it sounded crackled so she felt of his forehead and he was burning up. She ran and got the thermometer; put it under his arm because he wouldn't wake up. His temperature was 105, she freaked when she saw this. She immediately ran into the bathroom and started the bath with cool water because she had to get him cooled down. As the tub was filling up she called Danny who then called Chin but she couldn't wait till they got there to help her get him into the tub. So she carefully took out the fitted sheet and carefully slides him off the bed and pulled the sheet with him on it into the bathroom. Then she took off his clothes which were soaked with sweat, '_Damn him! Why didn't he say he was feeling good these past few days? When he gets better I'm going to kick his ass!' _she was mentally thinking to herself and blaming herself for not seeing it. She then put him into the tub although she had to get in there herself because she didn't want him to hit his head. She laid him carefully against the back of it, got out and dried her legs. "Hey Kono where are you?" Danny called out as they walked into the house. "Up here in the bathroom." They kind of ran up the stairs to the bathroom. "Did you call 911?" Chin asked. "Oh my god I forgot! How could I forget to do that?" "It's alright, you were in distress and weren't thinking, don't worry I'll call." Chin said. As he was doing that she said, "I put him in a cool bath because his temperature is 105. Did you guys notice anything different about in the past few days because for it to be that high…" Chin came over and wrapped her up in a hug, "No I didn't notice anything. I asked him how he was doing because it did look like he was coming down with something but he just said he was fine and brushed me off. What about you Danny?" "Well not at first but then I noticed he coughing more 2 days ago so I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing." At this Kono got pissed, "Danny why didn't you tell me? I could've convinced him to go to the doctor or if he was going to be stubborn about it then I would've knocked him out and took him to the doctor myself! I'm sorry to yell at you but I can't lose him guys. He's my everything, he's my soul mate, sometimes when we're out in the field and he goes in guns blazing I get scared because I love him so much that I'm always afraid that he's going to take a bullet or bullets." She couldn't hold it in any longer and she finally broke down, tears were flowing faster than raindrops then she heard a soothing voice from the bathroom.

"Hey what am I doing in here?" they all turned around to see Steve awake and trying to get up but was too weak so he just sat up. She went over to him and kneeled down, "Hey baby, you gave me a scare." She felt of his forehead and thankfully it didn't feel like it was going to burn her hand off. "Let me take your temperature again." It still didn't look good, it was around 103; she still thought it was too high. "Steve why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Because I thought it was just a cold and really what can you do about. I didn't want to just sit around the house and do nothing."

"Look Steve I am in your life now and I am your girlfriend so you have to tell me when you're coming down with something. Damn Steve I could've lost you today. Thank god Chin called 911 because I frankly lost my head when you wouldn't wake up. The reason you're in this bath is because you're temp was 105 and you're breathing was crackling! Now I don't know about babe but I am not loosing you over something silly like this because I love you too much!" after she said or more like yelled this at him all he said was, "I'm sorry Kono. It's just that I'm so used to pushing myself aside for the sake of my team members or the mission that ok maybe I forget to take care of myself when things come up like this. But don't worry I'm not going anywhere right now because I love you too much also." Before she could respond the paramedics came in and took his vitals then put him on the gurney and took him down the ambulance where by this time she had clothes on and got in with him. One EMT started to protest but she gave him a death glare and he said nothing. The whole way to the hospital she held his hand and silently prayed that he would be alright.

After they got him admitted to the hospital the doctor came in and Kono was a nervous wreak but she didn't let that show on the outside.

"Hello I'm Doctor Smith. Kono it's good thing that you put him in that cool bath because this outcome could've gone a lot worse. He's has acute pneumonia so he's going to have to stay here for a couple of days till his fever gets down low enough for me to send him home. Next time Steve please don't wait so long to see the doctor, yes it was a cold when it first started out but this is what can happen and left untreated you could've died. I'm sorry to be so blunt but I have to be."

"No that's ok and thank you doctor." He said and Kono just gave him an 'I told you so' look but she also looked scared when he that he could've died.

"Don't thank me, your girl here saved your life, you should be thanking her." He said this as he walked out of the room. Steve looked back at Kono and gently squeezed her hand, "Thank you Kono."

"You're welcome and if you try to pull this stunt again I will personally kick your ass. I do not need you dying on me."

He laughed and gave her a loopy grin.

Before they knew it the days passed and he was checking out of the hospital with another round of antibiotics just to make sure this stayed away. He was glad he was getting out because he had felt like he was in prison again and he missed the warmth of the sun, surfing on the ocean and missed being in his own bed. Yeah he was still a little weak but that was to be expected and the doctor warned him about not doing anything that'll excite him to much. Kono was taking this seriously, she said he could come into the office but not field work and she even made Chin stay with him while she and Danny were out in the field.

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope ya'll like it. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a few days, got all caught up in Rookie Blue but I'm back with this so please review.**

**Chapter 8: something different about Kono**

Kono was sitting at the computer trying to track a lead on a case they were working but she was getting no where and it was driving her crazy. Danny heard her yell, "Ugh you stupid piece of crap, god I hate throw way phones! I can't get anywhere!" He got up and went over to her to make sure she was alright, "Hey Kono, are you okay? You sounded like you were going to shoot the computer."

She looked up at him and glared, "I'm fine and yes I would shoot it but I don't think Steve would like it too much." She sighed heavily as he just walked away and decided to go into Steve's office to see what was going on with her. He walked in and Steve looked up and knew that something was on his mind, "Hey Danno, what's up?"

"Well for starters it's Kono."

"What about her?"

"She yelled at the computer so I went over to see if she was alright and she just bit my head off. How long has she been like that?"

"I noticed it a couple of weeks ago when she snapped at me for leaving my towels on the bathroom floor. I'm not sure what exactly is going on but she's been kind of emotional."

"Like how?"

"Oh lets see, sometimes she just cries for no reason and at other times she can be as sweet as she wants to be. Then there those times where she umm how should I put this, where she can't get satisfied if you know what I mean. Oh and then one day after we ate, a few minutes later she threw up then bit my head off. I've been just trying to be there for her and help her through whatever it is that's going on. Why do you ask?"

Danny smirked because Steve had this confused look, "Well my friend I think she's pregnant."

Steve's mouth dropped, "What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

Danny laughed, "Awe you look so cute when you're shocked. Rachel was the same way with Gracie. Have you guys ever talked about that possibility?"

"No we've never even considered it but now that you think about it, all signs point to that as being the only logical explanation. I'll talk to her tonight and thanks Danny."

"For what?"

"For putting that idea into my head because frankly it never even crossed my mind."

Danny just smiled, "You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to warn Chin so he can keep his head."

"Alright." He got up from his desk and went over to the couch and sat down thinking about what they had just talked about, _'I can't believe that she might actually have a baby. I never thought that this would be possible for me going through all the heartache that I've been through.' _He leaned back and closed his eyes dreaming about Kono holding their baby.

Later that night as they ate dinner Steve kept looking at her and it was starting to make her nervous, "Baby why do you keep looking at me that way?"

"Uh oh sorry, I want to ask you a question and please don't bite my head off."

"Ok what is it?"

"Do you think you could be pregnant? I mean you've been kind of emotional lately and today Danny came into my office and told me that you snapped at him and he asked me if I noticed anything different. I said yes and told him some things and that's when he gave me that idea. He said that Rachel was the same way with Gracie and well I was just wondering."

Now her mouth dropped opened but then closed as she was contemplating it but then smiled, "Yes I think I am. It all makes sense now; the mood swings, cravings, throwing up, not getting satisfied; I'm sorry about those days, did I wear you out?"

He laughed and leaned over and kissed her, "No babe you didn't. I had fun and I sure you did also."

"Yeah I did, it was amazing and kind of funny."

He just looked at her, "How?"

"Because you tried everything to get me umm settled but I just couldn't get settled. Then when I finally did I saw this look of relief wash over your face. I would've laughed I was way too tired and I want to thank you for that. Oh I'll be right back, I have to go check something."

"Okay but hurry back."

She ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked it then she went over to the sink and picked up the stick. She smiled and quietly yelled 'yes, I knew I was right.'

When she opened up the door Steve was standing there and she jumped a little not expecting him to be there. "I thought you were going to wait for me downstairs."

"I got lonely and wanted to see what you were doing. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is."

"And…"

"And it's positive, we're going to have a baby!" she ran into to his arms and he kissed her passionately which lead to her ripping his shirt off and gasping. He gave her a loopy grin, "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah!" she pushed him on the bed and straddled him. This was the only person that he didn't mind being in control. She lends down and kissed him slowly and he wraps his arms around her and turns them over. They end up making slow, passionate love through the night.

The next morning when she woke she smiled and looked up at him who looked like he was still sleeping. She just gazed at the different features of his face especially his eyes. She loved the way they were shaped and they could be so expressive even when he wasn't saying anything and that's other thing she loved about him. She gives him soft kisses around his neck and eventually ends up on his mouth, he smiles against her and looks at her; "Hey you"

"Hey back"

"You I think I like waking up like this."

At this she giggled and he just smirked, "So Kono giggles?"

"Shut it Commander or else you're going to be punished." She grinned.

He grinned back, "Well I'll just have to take my chances, after all Danno does call me Super Seal."

They both busted out laughing and got up to get dressed for work. A few minutes later they were walking into HQ hand in hand. Kono tugged on his hand and he followed her into Danny's office and knocked. He looked up and smiled, motioning for them to come in. She looked at him, "Danny…I'm sorry I snapped at you but there's a reason for that. You're right Danny, I'm going to have a baby. Steve told me what you said to him and it just all made sense so while he was getting dinner together I went to the bathroom and did one of those tests and it came back positive. We were so thrilled when we found out but then that lead to…."

Danny put up his hand to stop her, "Nope don't wanna know what ya'll did last night. Seriously I don't wanna to know if Steve's got powers or not."

She laughed, "Well there is this one thing that he does that just blows my mind…"

"Stop, really Kono you're just as bad as he is." They all busted out laughing and Steve turned bright red, "Awe you're so cute when you blush" she said

They walked out and he hugged her and Chin came over, "Anything I should be informed of…" she turned and looked at him, "Oh great you're here and yes, Steve and I are having a baby."

"Congratulations!" he hugged her tightly and whispered, "I knew he was a great match for you. Don't ever let him go Cuz."

"Awe don't worry I won't. He's the one for me."

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you for all the reviews! I really love them…**

**Chapter 9: 3 months later**

One night she woke up cold so moving closer to Steve she realized that he wasn't there so she opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the bedroom by herself. Deciding to go and find where he was she got up and went searching. She first went to the bathroom, then the kitchen and living room, '_Where is that man? Wait there's someone on the beach, it looks like him.' _She thought as she was looking out the living room window. He was sitting so still that she didn't want to scare him so she called out, "Steve, baby!" he was a little startled but turned around and looked at her then turned back. She came over, put her hand on his shoulder and sat down. She looked at him and he looked like he was a million miles away and she was getting concerned. So she softly spoke, "Sweetheart…are you alright?" he just looks down, playing with sand, "Babe, look at me, what's wrong?" she puts a finger under his chin and turns his head to the side so that he's looking at her. It comes out as a whisper but she can still hear him, "I'm scared." Is all that he says; "About what? Us, the baby, the future…? What please talk to me; don't…don't shut me out now?" tears begin to form in her eyes and he feels guilty for not talking to her earlier. "I'm sorry…it's just that I'm scared that I…I won't make a good father or husband."

"Awe Steve, trust me when I say that you will make an excellent father; I've seen the way you love and care for Gracie; you protect her as if she was your own and husband, wait husband?"

"Yes, I know this isn't the most romantic setting but I've been thinking out here about us, the baby, our future and I just can't imagine you not being in it."

"No this is the perfect setting; this is where we first met. Oh sure it's not the same place but it's still the beach and that's where we first met. What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Kono Kalakaua is from the first moment I laid my eyes on you; I knew that you were different and that you could hold your own and as time went by and we got to know each other I began to fall for you even though I didn't know it at the time but Danny had his suspicions; then we did that UC job and I knew that I was in love with you so before I keep rambling on, there's something that I want to ask you; will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped but somehow she found her words, "Yes Steve I'll marry you. There's no other person in the world I'd rather be with." He pulls her in for the most pure, most passionate kiss that it blew their first kiss out of the water and when they break for air she's gasping and smiling, "Damn Steve, it seems that you're kisses get more powerful and breath-taking every time you kiss me." He laughs and smirks, "Well Kono, I'd like to take your breath away some more…" he wiggles his eyebrows up and down and she just laughs and grabs his hand leading them back to the bedroom. He stops before he does anything and she turns to him looking at him confused, "Something wrong?"

"No I just have to get something from my drawer, here sit down." So she sits down on the edge of the bed and waits.

He goes to the drawer and pulls out a ring box and turns around. She's surprised and thinks, '_I didn't know he already had a ring.'_

"Kono, honey this was my mothers ring and I would be very honored if you wore it." he pulls it out and it's stunning. It is diamond shaped with a mystic fire red stone in the middle and little white diamonds around it. He puts it on her finger and she just looks at it in amazement, "Babe this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen and I've never seen one like this. Where did your mom get it?"

"When my dad was going to purpose to mom, he wanted a ring that was special and that nobody else could have plus he wanted something that says you're unique. I know that if they were here today she would've wanted you to have it because it reflects your personality also."

She smiles, "How so?"

"Well for one you're a spitfire. And you are unique; you have this amazing ability to take down some of the biggest bad guys that are twice your size. And you can kickass more so than I've seen in the Navy. You go with gut which is a plus and you're smart. You are also the most beautiful exotic woman I've ever seen."

"Oh Steve that's the most beautiful, romantic thing I've ever heard. Come here you." she reached for him and pulled him down and gave him the most mind blowing kiss she had ever given anyone, well she had never given a kiss like this to anyone. Sure enough this leads to clothes being ripped off and thrown on the floor.

The next morning they come into the office hand in hand and she has a huge grin on her face. When she sees Danny and Chin she runs up to them, "Hey guys, look at this!" and she puts out her hand and wiggles them. They smile, "When did this happen?" Chin asks and Danno just says, "Steve why didn't you tell me you were thinking about popping the question?" they all just laughed and Kono piped up, "Last night on the beach."

"And…" Danny piped up

This time it was Steve's turn to talk, "I couldn't sleep so I went and sat on the beach just thinking and she came looking for me because she said that my side of the bed was cold. Anyway we kind of had a deep conversation which led to me purposing. Yeah it wasn't romantic but she said that it was where we first met even though it wasn't the exact spot but it was still a beach."

"Wow! That's cool, what happened after?" Danny inquired. That's when Kono smirked, "Well he gave me the ring…" Chin knowing what else she was going to say said that he had some work to do and left for his office which left Danny still not getting the hint as to what she was going to say, "don't just pause Kono, come tell me…" he gave Danny smile and she just laughed, "Oh Danno you're so cute when you beg. Anyway you really want to know?"

"Yes please tell me."

"Alright you asked; well after he gave me the ring, I…I kind of ripped his clothes off which led to mine being ripped off which led to me having the most amazing experience I've ever had with him. Oh and remember I told you about that thing he does which blows my mind—it's with his hips, I mean that man can get me going with just one look—"Okay please don't continue that thought out loud. Why did I ask to you to continue? Chin is this why you went back to your office?" he yelled out which only got a nod from him. "Damn Kono I didn't know you could be like that. I'm blaming you Steve for this whole talk." Kono piped up before Steve could say anything, "No Danny you don't blame him; I've been like this my whole entire life. It's just that when I do get a little carried away in talking about my boyfriend, I'm sorry Danny."

"It's alright, just please don't talk to Chin or I about that sort of stuff, it's just too weird."

They all laughed and then Steve says, "Can I talk to you in my office baby?"

"Sure" they go to his couch, "Okay what do you want?"

"What kind of wedding do you want to have?"

"Wow Steve, I never thought I'd hear those words come out your mouth but anyway I would like a beach/Navy wedding. You know one with all my friends and family there, your friends from your Navy days. The colors would be Navy and white with a hint of Hawaiian flare. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." He told her as he steals a quick kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming! Is it September yet? **** oh and about the flower in the hair, I'm not sure as to what ear says that you're married so if anyone knows please let me know.**

**Chapter 10: Wedding Day**

Well three months later the wedding day was here and everything was going to according to plan. It was on the beach behind his house which is what they wanted so they wouldn't have to worry about renting out a place and they could just concentrate on the food, music and decorations and to everyone's surprise including Kono; Steve was pretty much involved in the whole wedding planning process. He helped out with all the details also which surprised even him but he wanted to remember every inch of the process so that could tell his child someday about this very special day. Kono was standing in the guest bedroom looking at the mirror and there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Danny, can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Wow, I didn't think you could pull off looking more beautiful but you did. You are going to blow Steve's mind."

She giggled, "Thanks but I feel huge."

He walked over to her and hugged her, "No you are not huge. How's little Rambo?"

Again she giggled, "Rambo seems to be fine and why do keep calling her that?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"The doctor called just a few minutes ago but I didn't have the chance to tell Steve yet. He keeps running around and making sure that everything's in place so you are the first to know—hey little one stop that…she just kicked me."

"Awe that's so cute, ok so I'll her a little Ramboette"

"No you won't; oh really sweety please don't start that kicking again…here feel"

She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly and he smiled and laughed, "What are you laughing at?"

"The little one; that is defiantly a McGarrett kick in there. Yeah she's going to be a perfect mix of you two."

This time she couldn't stop giggling, "Hey what's going on in here?" Steve asked at the doorway.

"Steve are you done running around like you're trying to defuse a bomb?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I have something to tell you…now come here. Thanks Danno, you know how to make girls giggle you know…"

"Yes I do, oh and little Ramboette better behave"

"What are you talking about Danno?" Steve asked

"Nothing I'll let Kono tell you, later"

"Steve she's kicking, come over here and feel"

He walked over and put his hand on her stomach and he could feel little strong kicks; this huge grin came across his face, "Wow she's strong, wait she as in a girl?"

She gave him a megawatt smile, "Yes. The doctor called a few minutes ago and I couldn't get your attention then Danno came in and we started talking. What do you think? We're going to have a little girl Steve! Can you believe it?"

"No not really but I love it! You know ever since I met Gracie I think I secretly wanted a little girl and now I'm just excited it's coming true. Gracie will be so excited."

"Yeah she will."

"Oh by the way you look amazing" he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss which left her breathless then someone cleared their throat and they turned around to see it was Chin.

"Aren't you guys supposed to wait?" he smiled and winked as he said this.

"We just found out that we're having a little girl." Steve stated proudly

"Congraulations! I'm so happy for you two, oh and you better get to your places if you want to kiss just as the sun is going down. And Kono you look amazing."

"Thanks"

A few minutes later everyone was in place—Steve was standing upfront and wearing his formal Navy uniform that just makes any woman melt. Danny and Chin was wearing tuxes and were at the back with the bridesmaids—there were only 2—Gracie was the flower girl along with one of her cousins to be the ring bearer. Kono had a sleeveless, white wedding dress that flowed; she also had a traditional flower in her that her father would switch to the other ear once he walked her down to Steve. Finally it was time, the music started and they went ahead of her then it was her turn. She got in between her mom and dad, "Ok guys this is it." she said as they started. Once Steve saw her walking down towards her he thought he was going to melt right there; she was so beautifully gorgeous. When they got up there he placed her hand in his and did the switch thingy with the flower and kissed her on the cheek then went and sat down. The ceremony started and they gazed into each other's eyes. Then came the part where they said their vows but they wanted to say their own vows from the heart. Kono started, "Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett, I take you as my friend, partner, lover, father and most importantly a husband. From the first moment I met you I could tell you were different and I wanted to get to know you better then I did and I began to have these feelings for you that I've never felt for anyone else and yes it did scare me at first but I got over it and I fell very hard and very madly in love with you. I promise to love, cherish, fight, protect and care for you to the very best of my ability."

Then it was Steve's turn, "Officer Kono Kalakaua, I take you as my friend, partner, lover, mother and most importantly a wife. When we first met I knew that something was different about you. You are a very unique and special person and you had me hooked. And yes just like you I was beginning to have these feelings that I've never felt and yes they scared me also but I did get over it as I got to know you better. You are a strong, independent but also caring, gentle woman and you will always be mine today and forever more. I also fell very hard and very madly in love with you. I promise to cherish, love, fight, protect and care for you to the very best of my ability even if I have to go to the ends of the earth. I love you Kono."

At the end of their vows everyone had tears in their eyes including the new couple and then the priest says, "And now you may kiss the bride." They both have smiles on their faces as Steve puts his arms around her, dips her and kisses her deep and passionate like the deep waves of sea. Everyone claps and takes pictures and then he says again, "I know present the newly Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett." They turn around and walk down the ales then the party starts and she changed again into a short party dress with a flower in her hair. For their first dance their song was, 'Everything I do, I do it for you' by Bryan Adams. They did a slow, romantic rumba which they took lessons for. The whole evening was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and putting me on the favorites. I have had so much fun in writing this and I'm kind of sad it's coming to an end. After this chapter there will be one more then that's it. if you guys have any ideas on my next 5-0 story please let me know, I really love all your opinions!**

**Chapter 11: Another Big Day**

Kono was sitting at the big computer table tracking her team while they were out trying to catch the bad guys—they had drug ring running and one of them decided to his people in because they threatened his family so they had all the Intel on them and while she was doing that she felt a slight pain in the small of her back; she thought she had been sitting to long so she decided to get up and walk around and that's when she felt the full on force of pain; she realized that it wasn't just because she sat too long, she had gone into labor. It had it her with such force that she lost her breath for a second. She bent down and put her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths to try and control the labor and after she thought it was alright she stood up and walked over to Steve's office to where is couch was and laid down; with her phone in her hand she pressed speed dial #1 hoping he would answer. As it was ringing it went straight to voicemail, '_Well isn't this just peachy. They're probably busting the drug operation just as I am going into labor. I'm going to try Danny.' _She hit the #2 speed dial and was thankful when she heard his voice:

"Williams"

"Da..ahh' she screamed as another one hit, 'Danny you have to get here now! I'm in labor! I tried Steve's cell but it went to voicemail so I called you. Please hurry!"

"Kono! Oh my god, don't worry we'll be there in 10 minutes! 'Steve! She's gone into labor! 'What? Why didn't she call me?' 'She did but it went to voicemail.' "Kono honey can you hear me?"

"Yes I can Danny, it hurts so much I'm 3 weeks early but I guess she couldn't wait anymore…"

"Yeah just like her dad—haha—how far apart are they now?"

"Uh about 5 minutes"

"Okay that's good, hang in there we are about a couple of minutes away."

"Danny I don't think she wants to wait, they're on top of each other now."

"Alright Kono listen to me, you need to take a couple deep breaths to try to control them plus to keep giving oxygen to the baby."

She did as he told her and when she looked up they were running in. Chin had already call 911 when he heard Danny yell to Steve. Steve got behind her on the couch and she laid against his chest and he held her hand. They were trying to avoid the inevitable but Danny was experienced at this and they all what he was going to say. "Kono you're too far along in labor to go the hospital now so I'm going to have to deliver the baby. Don't worry I've done this before."

"Well isn't this just great but alright Danny I trust you." she said

He rolled up his sleeves, took off his tie and threw it on the floor then looked at Chin, "I need you to get me some towels, some warm water, a baby blanket and some scissors." He nodded as he went to go the supplies.

Danny told her that it was time push; she did, "Ok the head's out. Looks like you just need to give me 2 more and she'll be here."

"Okay. Man I'm so tired." She pushed two more times and Steve gasped, "Kono look she's so beautiful."

While Danny cleaned her up he asked, "What's her name?"

"Oh it's Keahi Sarah McGarrett."

"That's a beautiful name, what does it mean?"

"Fire and flames"

"It fits" he said this as she let out her first cry and everyone just smiled. He wrapped her up and handed her to Kono who was lying against Steve. He put an arm underneath hers and they held their baby girl together, "look up guys" Danny said as he took a picture of the three of them. She had a head full of curly black hair—the curly part was from her dad and the color was a mix of both, big chocolate brown eyes like her mom, her skin coloring was olive toned—a mix from them both and when she smiled up that them it was Steve's smile but with Kono's dimples.

The ambulance got there and they checked on her and asked, "Who delivered the baby?"

Danny spoke, "Oh I did"

"You did a great job. Have you done this before?"

"Yes with my ex-wife. Thanks."

They took them to the hospital and got her and Keahi checked in. Danny and Chin said that they would be up there later in the evening so that could get some rest and they said that was a great idea.

So later that evening they came to find Steve sitting the rocker chair holding his little girl telling her stories about Kono and she was just smiling and blushing, it was such a cute sight to see.

"Hey guys"

"Hey how are you?"

"Better now that I've slept for most of the afternoon."

Danny went over to Steve, "Can you believe it? You are a dad now."

He smiled as he looked up at him, "No I kind of think this is all a dream and that I'll wake up all alone."

"Yeah I know what you mean; I felt like that the first time I held Grace."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes please"

Slowly Steve got up and carefully handed her over to Danny as to not wake her; she started stirring a little bit but Danny quickly got her secured in the crook of his arms and began humming as he was rocking back and forth and soon she was asleep again. Kono just smiled at him and Steve came around to her side and leaned down and gave her a slow deep fiery kiss; when they broke for air, "Wow Steve, you always leave me breathless but what was that for?"

"For giving me this wonderful little miracle, for marrying me, for showing me a different side of life rather than the all pain that I've been through and for just showing me a different side of love that I've never known before. I just want to say thank you."

"Awww well you're welcome."

"Ok your turn to hold her Chin." Danny said as he walked over to him and handed her over to him. Chin took her in his arms and she opened hers eyes, "Aloha little one. You are going to it here." She seemed to like his voice because she smiled at him. Kono had tears in her eyes because she wished that someone would him like Steve found her. Who knows maybe someday he'll be talking to his daughter like that. The rest of the evening they all sat around talking and taking pictures.

**AN: well I hope ya'll like it…only one more chapter to go**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well I just want to thank everyone who put me on alert and reviewed! I loved all your comments; it really made my day and now sadly this is the last chapter. I've had so much fun writing this! Please let me know if you have any ideas on my next 5-0 story.**

**Chapter 12: 2 years later**

He couldn't believe that it had already been 2 years since everything had happened from realizing his feelings for Kono to dating then marrying her and finally having a little girl of his own. Sometimes he still feels like it was all a dream but each morning when he woke there she was curled up next to him and it just brought a smile to his face every time. Now as he sits on the beach watching Keahi playing with Gracie and her little brother, oh Danny and Rachel got back together and she had a baby boy which he was glad that they got back together because he knew that Danny was still in love with Rachel. It amazed him that Keahi was so outgoing but then Kono was like that; he kept thinking back over the past couple of years like when she said her first word which was daddy—he had been playing with her and she just came right out and said it he was so proud to when she first sat up on her own then just one day started walking then it became running all over the place which made him laugh. He didn't notice that she had come up beside him till she said, "Daddy!" he was kind of startled as he turned to his head to his side and looked down at her, she looked so much like Kono then there were the times when she looked like him, "Hey baby girl! What'cha been doing?"

"Playing with Danno! I like him, he's funny. Come on" she said as she took his hand and pulled on it. He picked her up and ran down to the edge of the ocean and threw her in the air, she loved it when he did that; she would go into fits of laughter. Kono just watched them and she was still so very much in love with him and she was glad that she finally realized her feelings for him also. He was a great father and husband. She was also glad that Chin had found somebody and now they were dating. He walked over to her, "Hey babe, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh just you, me and big blue sea." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down and he laughed, "Yeah that was some night. We should that again sometime."

"I totally agree." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Danny looked over, "Hey there are kids present." They just laughed as he pointed around. "Hey Danny could you watch little one tonight?" Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Danny just smirked, "Need some private time?"

"Ohh yes please." Kono said

"Alright but Kono please don't say that again. It's just creepy if you know what I mean."

"Hey Danno…thanks" Steve said

"For what?"

"Everything—being my partner, backing me up, proving my innocence in the governors' murder, and then when Kono and I started going out both you and Chin were there for us and supported us. But most importantly you delivered our daughter which I'm glad you knew what to do because frankly I had no idea what to do; I could've lost her that day and here you come swooping in like freaking superman and knew what to do and I just want you to know that I'm very grateful."

After he had finished his little speech Danny had tears in eyes, "Wow thanks Steve." They both embraced in a hug and Kono had tears in her eyes as well.

Later that night after everyone had gone home, they sat on the couch just taking in the silence then Kono got up, "Where are you going babe?"

"Just to the bathroom." She smiled just a little as she turned around and walked towards the bathroom. Once she got there, she closed the door and locked it and sat on the edge of the tub thinking, '_I knew something was wrong with me a few weeks ago and this just confirmed it. I just hope he doesn't mind another little one but I'm going to tell him tonight.' _ She gently rubbed her stomach and smiled knowing that another little one was growing in there. She came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face and stopped by the island kitchen counter. "Hey Steve, come over here for a sec!" she yelled across the room and he came over, "Yesss?"

"You are so silly." She snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a slow and very sensual kiss.

"Wow! What was that for?"

"For giving me everything and another little one."

"You're pregnant again?" he smiled widely

"Yes I am, I had a hunch a few weeks ago but ignored it till today. That's why I went into the bathroom and it came back positive; we're going to have another little McGarrett running around."

He just smiled and gently backs her up against the island counter then he lifted her and sat her on top of it which in turn made her gasp. She wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer and he starts kissing her but then it turns into a frenzy of clothes being torn off each other and on the floor and soon enough she was digging her nails into his shoulders as he brought her to pure ecstasy and when he rolled his hips she couldn't hold it anymore and she screamed out. Her legs tightened around his hips and she could feel that he was close so she gave him little kisses on his neck while moving her hips in a very slow and very sensual circle and that sent him over the edge. They both collapsed on each other with their foreheads resting against one another; breathing and panting heavily they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, Steve spoke first, "Wow babe you're amazing you know that?"

"Well wouldn't you say awesome?" she smirked

"Oh yeah I defiantly would"

"And you…oh my god…every time you do with your hips it's like you know my weakness and I just couldn't hold it anymore…oh by the way you are awesome!"

"Thanks babe"

"Well after that workout I think I need a shower, care to join me?" she kissed him and hopped off the counter and sauntered over to the bathroom, "Coming my super seal surfer man?" she slyly said and he took off after her laughing, "Oh you are so going to pay for that comment?"

"I hope so because I feel like it's going to be a long night for you. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad I can help."

With that they closed the door and started the shower…

**AN: Thank you my fellow fans. I hope ya'll like it. I kind of had a hard time letting this one go because I**** had so much fun in writing it. Again please review.**


End file.
